buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
These Our Actors
is a ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' novel. Written by Ashley McConnell and Dori Koogler, it was originally published in September 2002 by Pocket Books. Synopsis CURTAIN CALL Willow Rosenberg is disappointed when her best friend Buffy, aka the Chosen One, decides to drop drama class in order to concentrate on her Slaying. Willow decides to stick with the class on her own, however, and this once-shy wallflower is pleased to find herself way bitten with the acting bug. It's no surprise to Buffy and the Scoobs, then, when Willow decides to pitch in with the drama club's latest production. Of course, Sunnydale being Hellmouth Central, Willow soon discovers a link between drama and magick; in fact, many ancient Greek performances were actually invocations to the Gods. Spike, who in his pre-vamp days had been a great patron of the arts, confirms this fact. He also takes an unusual level of interest in Willow's extracurricular activities. When strange paranormal occurrences — and the appearance of a ghost or two — threaten Willow's safety, the witch starts to wonder if it isn't time to exit, stage left... Summary Even though Buffy decided to drop drama class to concentrate on her slaying and taking care of Dawn, Willow still decided keep the class on her course list. She becomes engrossed in it, especially when the teacher, Professor Addams, begins discussing about rituals and chants involved in old dramatic works. Meanwhile, the professor, realizing that Willow has some power of her own, decides to use her for his own ways. He needs to locate a particularly powerful book used to summon the Fates, which he believes is located somewhere in Sunnydale. In London, 1880, Spike is shunned by Cecily Addams and sired by Drusilla. As a vampire, he decides to take his revenge on Cecily, pretending to have come up in the world, only to reject her when she attempts to apologize for her earlier treatment. It is eventually revealed that Professor Addams is actually Cecily's father, seeking to summon the fates to gather the magical strength to resurrect his daughter, as he blames himself for her death. In Spike's last meeting with Cecily, the vampire drank her blood, prompting her father to stake her before realizing that Cecily had not been sired. Working with Spike, Willow manages to defeat Addams' plan and banish him for good. Continuity *The story takes place during ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 5. *Willow goes on with her drama classes despite Buffy giving it up, as they discussed in "Real Me". *The novel has Cecily as a mere human who was killed by recently turned Spike ("Fool for Love"), and not the same individual as Halfrek despite their recognition in "Older and Far Away". Appearances Individuals *Mr. Addams *Cecily Addams *Angelus *Darla *Drusilla *Rupert Giles *Alexander Harris *Anya Jenkins *Tara Maclay *Willow Rosenberg *Buffy Summers *Dawn Summers *Joyce Summers *Spike Organizations and titles *Scooby Gang *Slayer Species *Human *Vampire Locations *Sunnydale Behind the scenes Production *The cover features promotional pictures taken for ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season 6. International titles *'French:' Cauchemar d'une fin d'été (Nightmare of a Late Summer) *'German:' Theater des Grauens (Theater of Horror) Gallery These Our Actors FR.jpg|Cover in France These Our Actors GE.jpg|Cover in Germany fr:Cauchemar d'une fin d'été Category:Buffy novels